


门的另一侧

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: Tulip问Cassidy：“你是吸血鬼，他信上帝那套，你为什么会把他当作最好的朋友？”S01E07～S01E09，Tulip捡走Cassidy到Tulip离开之间，空白部分的脑补。





	门的另一侧

Tulip没费什么力气就找到了Cassidy。他在教堂前门旁边的墙角下，紧挨着灌木丛，脸朝下躺在教堂的影子里，身上烧得焦黑。让Tulip想到方才因为滴上香草精油而着火的烤盘。“真令人吃惊”，当时，就在几分钟之前，Cassidy对失火原因如此评价。真令人吃惊，谁想得到呢。他现在倒在这里，像块烹饪失败的烤肉，散发出焦糊的臭味。意识已经没有了，烧烂的肢体仍会时不时抽搐一下。  
Tulip皱了皱鼻子，去把车开过来。捡起被丢在台阶下边的红色连帽衫和灰色T恤，盖在吸血鬼身上，把他拖上车，塞进后座。为什么他的衣服在台阶底下？盖上衣服应该不是正确的烧伤处理方式。Tulip胡乱想着。为避免再度烧伤只能如此。Jesse对Cassidy做了什么？Tulip开车把Cassidy运回家。该死的，接下来几天她的车内都会缭绕着一股恶心的烧人肉味。哦，不对，是恶心的烧吸血鬼肉味。

Tulip睡不着。她应该睡觉，她知道自己需要睡眠，但睡不着，完全没有睡意。她坐在沙发里，甚至懒得打开电视，月亮朦胧的光辉和夜的黑暗都透过薄窗帘渗进来，房间笼罩在一片幽蓝里面。沉静或者死寂，这是沉在水下的船，水底的舱房。Cassidy没有动静，应该是还在睡着。看来Brewski很顶事，可怜的Brewski。该死的Jesse Custer。  
把Cassidy带回家后，Tulip给他喂了袋装血，还是上回打伤他时从医院顺回来的。灌下去多半袋后，Cassidy哼哼唧唧地醒了过来。睁开眼睛后，他干的第一件事就是袭击Tulip，露出尖牙，冲她扑过来。天杀的吸血鬼！Tulip照着他的喉咙就是狠狠一拳。挨了这一拳，Cassidy倒回床上，愣了片刻，之后努力翻身，背对Tulip，把牙咬进自己的手臂里。  
“周……开……”因为咬着胳膊，他吐出的词含混不清。  
Tulip叹了口气。  
Cassidy小心地松口。“不能……控制……”说完他又赶紧把胳膊塞回嘴里了，背对着Tulip，闭上眼睛，慢慢蜷起身体。Tulip听到他轻轻吮着咬伤处渗出的血。  
“我可以把你拷起来。”Tulip提供一个解决方案。  
Cassidy摇头。  
Tulip去冰箱取出剩下的血袋，放在床上Cassidy够得到的地方。“自己喝。”  
Cassidy仍然闭着眼睛，咬着胳膊，点了点头。  
Tulip出去，把门锁上。  
袋装血没有作用，她再次进屋查看时，医院的血已经都被喝光，空袋子散落在床上。Cassidy保持蜷缩的姿态，全身发抖，烧伤没有好转多少。他几乎把手臂咬烂了。  
“Cassidy。”Tulip俯身叫他，没有反应，她大声地又叫了一遍，“Cassidy！”  
吸血鬼睁开眼睛。Tulip看到他的眼睛已经变了，那双眼睛背后不再是过去缠着她、扮小丑的可笑家伙，不是一边往嘴里塞食物一边对谋杀绿脚趾长篇大论的家伙，现在那双眼睛后面毫无人类的成分，只是一只饥饿的动物，遵循嗜血的本能。那双眼睛看见了她。  
Tulip用手握住枪。  
Cassidy把眼睛闭上了，牙齿用力，更深地咬紧手臂里。  
Tulip没有松开枪。“血没有用？”她尽量让声音平静又温和，希望有安抚效果。  
Cassidy一动不动地缩着，身体紧绷。  
“现在怎么办？”Tulip问，她毫无处理吸血鬼烧伤的经验。当然，要是有就怪了。她需要吸血鬼提供处理经验。“告诉我该怎么帮你。”  
Cassidy慢慢松口。“……是阳光……”他低声说，似乎在摒着气，“……需要……活的……”没有说完就又失控了，他睁开眼睛，扭过头来，像只动物一样冲着Tulip呲出牙齿。  
Tulip早有准备。判断还不至于必须开枪，只打算在吸血鬼扑上来时，照着脑袋狠狠来一枪托。出乎意料，还没等她打下去，Cassidy就自己摔回床上了。他呜呜叫唤着闭上眼睛，把手塞进嘴里，咬住自己的手指。  
“好。”Tulip说，攥着枪，“我这就去找活的。”  
喂了一只鸡和两只天竺鼠后，Cassidy情况有所好转，有精神和气力叫唤了。醒着的时候他大声地哼哼唧唧，不舒服的时候他爬到门边，抓着门、敲着木板，喊疼、喊饿，求她救他。她就打开门，放点“食物”进去。  
Tulip发现，每次开门时Cassidy都会躲起来，藏进角落，努力把自己蜷得尽可能的小。一开始，她认为这是因为Cassidy担心自己会伤害她。后来，她想到此举也可能因为Cassidy不想被她看到。他不希望她见到自己这副样子，他害羞。可笑，她早都已经都看过了。  
吃掉Brewski后，Cassidy好转不少。安静了很长一段时间。但即使吸血鬼没有吵闹，Tulip还是睡不着。她需要睡眠，她已经有几天没有好好睡过觉了，现在是休息的好机会。但她睡不着。

Tulip从沙发上起来，打开冰箱门。  
她听见关Cassidy的房间传来响动。听起来像是吸血鬼拖着腿在屋里走动。Tulip关上冰箱，走到门口，用指关节敲了敲门板。门内的响动停止了。  
“饿了？”Tulip问。  
过了一会儿，传来Cassidy的回答。“……还好……”  
Tulip还是从笼子里拎出一只小鼠，把门打开一条缝，送了进去。当作是一小份点心，一口夜宵。她关上门，听到小鼠吱吱的叫声戛然停止，然后是啃咬声、吞咽声和吮吸声。  
Tulip去洗了手，从冰箱里取出刚才就想喝的啤酒。走回到沙发边，停下来，但没有坐下，她看看关Cassidy的门，低头看看沙发，又看看那扇门。抬手整了一下头发，握着啤酒罐，离开沙发，走到Cassidy的门口，坐下来，背靠着门板。  
仍然能听到吮吸声，Cassidy努力喝掉每一滴血。  
Tulip打开啤酒，痛饮了一口，用指关节敲了敲门板。  
吮吸声消失了。  
“Cassidy。”Tulip叫他。  
她听到Cassidy蹭到门边的声音，听到Cassidy身体贴着门板的声音。  
“想聊聊吗？”她说。  
Cassidy没有答应。不过，她听到Cassidy在门的另一侧坐了下来，坐在门边，靠着门板。  
“Jesse对你做了什么？”Tulip问。本来没必要问，也许是因为缺觉而缺乏自控，再加上啤酒令她放松，才会问出问题。  
Cassidy没出声。  
“你告诉他自己是什么，他就把你推进阳光里烧？”她问。  
Cassidy仍然不回答。  
Tulip喝着啤酒。不回答就是肯定？那么Cassidy烧伤也有她出了一份力，她激他对Jesse说出自己是什么。  
“……不。”她听到Cassidy低声的回答。“不。”Cassidy说，声音低又沙哑，“不是他。是我自己……走进阳光里。我自己……干的。”  
“为什么？”几分钟前还在快快活活地吃饭闲扯淡，几分钟后就自焚？这不合理。  
“……他……Jesse把火灭了。”Cassidy答非所问，他似乎在努力回忆什么。Tulip听到Cassidy说完之后轻轻呜咽了一声。  
“他还把你扔在外面等死。”Tulip可没打算就这么原谅Jesse Custer，“甚至没给你盖件衣服。”  
“他……用灭火器……灭火。”Cassidy执著于灭火的事。  
“我看见那个灭火器了。”Jesse气哼哼地拎回来那个，想必是它，“为什么？你们到底发生了什么？”  
Cassidy不出声。  
Tulip敲敲门板。“回答。”  
“他……不相信我是吸血鬼，我证明给他看。”  
“别扯了。”  
“真的。”  
“好吧，我相信。”相信就怪了，不过原本也没必要问。她又灌了几口啤酒，有一会儿，他们都没有出声。安静地坐在门的两侧。  
“Cassidy。”她呼了口气，又叫他。  
“嗯？”Cassidy在门的另一侧哼了一声。  
“有一个问题，我想问你。”另一个没必要问的问题。过去她完全没觉得这是个问题，没想到这种问题，懒得想，更懒得问。但现在，这个问题莫名地跳进她的脑子里。  
“什么？”Cassidy闷声问。  
“你是吸血鬼，他信上帝那套，你为什么会把他当作最好的朋友？”蠢问题。  
"你问我？"  
“是。”  
“那你……你是他的女友，但我不觉得你信……”  
“我是另一回事。”Tulip打断他，“我们从小认识。”  
Cassidy不出声了。  
Tulip等着。  
Cassidy还是不出声。  
冷藏的啤酒变热就不好喝了。Tulip干掉罐子里的啤酒，站起身，扔掉空罐子，打开冰箱又取出一罐啤酒，走回门边坐下，打开啤酒。  
“你回来了？”她听到Cassidy在门另一侧问。明白就像她听着Cassidy的响动那样，Cassidy也在听着她的声音。  
“是的，我回来了。”她说。  
“你刚才问的……”  
“嗯。”  
“我……刚见到……Jesse的时候……”Cassidy犹豫又含混地开口，“他说……承诺是重要的，信仰是需要的，无聊不是最糟糕的。”  
“屁话。”Tulip回应，“他自己无数次违背承诺。”  
“嗯……他承认违背……但是，仍然……承诺是重要的。”  
“伪君子。”  
“我说过同样的话。但是……”Cassidy抽了抽鼻子。  
“但是什么？”  
“……他说的确实是……空洞的话。但是……”他又住口了。  
Tulip敲敲门板，提醒一下。  
“……你听过……那句话吗？”Cassidy在门的另一侧轻声说，“‘ _精神自然要相信，意志自然要爱慕。_ ’”  
Tulip在门的另一侧摇摇头，没听说过这种话。  
“就是这样。”Cassidy叹气，“只是放在了错的、假的对象上。因为不可能不错，只有错的和假的。我不能……”他的声音一点一点低下去，直到不出声了。  
Tulip把头靠向门板，啤酒罐在她手里。罐体上凝结的水珠顺着她的手指流，从指尖滴下去。一滴又是一滴。错的和假的，假的和错的。连Cassidy也明白了，他们把时间和感情耗费在Jesse Custer这种错误的对象身上。她不想再这样耗下去了，到此为止。发现Jesse伤了Cassidy的时候，她就决定到此为止了。该离开、走开、前进，结束，再开始。  
“也许……不是。”门另一侧的Cassidy又出声了。  
“什么？”  
“也可能……是因为无聊。”Cassidy说，“只是无聊而已。”他又叹气了。  
Tulip喝下啤酒。无聊，是啊，无聊。无聊是最糟糕的。门板是无趣的，空气里充满灰尘，房间压在深水之下，动物等着被吃，从门缝里透出血腥味和腐臭。啤酒罐上的水顺着她的手流淌。为什么要在这里和Jesse一起犯无聊？为什么要帮着Jesse善后？Tulip可以想象未来，她先去虐杀Carlos，把帐结了，她等不及了，早就等不及了。再去找Dany，无数刺激的事在前面铺展开来。她不想再等了。  
天快要亮了，从窗帘的缝隙透进灰色的光。  
“Cassidy。”她干掉啤酒。  
“嗯？”  
“我准备今天离开。”她说，“不过别担心，我会找其他人照料你。你不可以吃掉她。”  
Cassidy不出声。  
“我该走了。”Tulip说，“到时候了。”  
她终于听到Cassidy在门的另一侧小声回应。“嗯。”

 

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 他俩在鸡同鸭讲……


End file.
